The Price of Love
by Kyoru392
Summary: Sasuke is back and everything seems perfect. But what does the Akatsuki have up their sleeve and will Sakura finally sort out her feelings? Narusaku. Everyone is a little OOC.
1. Sasuke Returns

Hi people! This is my second fanfic! And yes its another Narusaku story. Hooray! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer- Does anyone honestly think that a 14 year old owns Naruto? No? Good. That privilage belongs to master Masashi Kisimoto.**

Enjoy!

* * *

The Price of Love

Chapter 1: Sasuke Returns

The sun was setting in the hidden leaf village of Konoha. It was just an ordinary day, or so it seemed.

A certain pink haired kunoichi was thinking of her younger days as a genin. She remembered the place where Kakashi- sensei had trained Team 7 into the mature Jounins they now were. Or at least two or them.

'_Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura thought to herself, tears rapidly filling her dazingly green eyes.

'_No stop thinking about that, it's too painful,'_ her inner Sakura told her as she quickly blinked back her tears, _'We'll get him back.'_

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade successfully jerking Sakura out of her trance.

"Huh?!" Sakura asked stupidly. "I-I m-mean… sorry I dozed off there, H-Hokage-sama," she stuttered blushing furiously. She totally forgot that she was in Tsunade's office with Naruto and Sai.

"I'm glad to see you've rejoined us." Sai snickered. Sakura glared at him with her fists clenched. Naruto smiled evilly, amused at Sai's face as his smirk faded almost instantly.

"Anyway, I just finished telling Naruto and Sai that I have great news!"

"Really? What is it?" asked Sakura as she forgot her anger at Sai.

"Sasuke's back!" Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. Sakura simply stood there staring at Tsunade with wide eyes. Sai on the other hand, looked rather bored.

Upon seeing Sai's reaction to the great news, Sakura was furious. Her fist made contact with Sai's face in a matter of seconds, leaving a pink mark on his cheek. He stumbled back giving Sakura the fiercest glare he could muster.

"What did I do this time?" was Sai's reply as he rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-sama?" Sakura all but yelled back.

Sai plastered a fake smile on his face, "Of course I heard, Ugly, it just doesn't effect me like it does you and dick-less boy."

Naruto growled, "You better stop calling us names!"

"Why? It's obvious you don't have one." replied Sai still smiling.

"Now you're gonna get it!" They both took a fighting stance. Sakura rolled her eyes at the boys' childish behavior.

"Enough!" screamed Tsunade.

"So where is he?" asked Sakura excidedly.

"He's being questioned by ANBU," replied Tsunade, "We're still not sure if he can be trusted." Sakura frowned.

"So he could be in contact with Orochimaru?"

"I don't think he is, but we're giving him a lie detector test to make sure." (A/N I'm not sure if they have lie detectors!)

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." An ANBU agent quietly came in and handed Tsunade a piece of paper.

"The results," was all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade looked at the paper and smiled.

"He's free to stay in Konaha," Sakura and Naruto looked at each other smiling, "but he will be watched 24/7 and he can't go on missions for 6 months."

"Where is he now?" asked the excited kunoichi.

Tsunade shrugged, "Probably at his house, but he-," Tsunade never got to finish her sentence as Sakura raced out of her office squealing in delight.

"Now I have no chance with Sakura-chan," Naruto whined as he looked at the ground.

"Naruto, you never had a chance even with no competition," mocked Sai smiling.

"You're dismissed," said Tsunade right as Naruto was about to lunge at Sai.

"Later loser," he smirked, ducking under Naruto and jumping out the window.

"Bye Tsunade baa-chan," sighed Naruto as he also disappeared.

"You little brat, that is no way to treat the Hokage!" screamed Tsunade banging on her desk. "Shizune!" The raven-haired assistant ran into her office looking flustered.

"Yes, Tsunade- sama?"

"Bring me a sake," replied Tsunade as she flopped back in her chair.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far. Sorry it was so short. I know it had no Narusaku fluff, but its coming. Its definately coming! HAHAHA!

Plz rate and review people! If you didn't like it, my good friend, Itachi- san will have to have a "friendly" chat with you!


	2. Reuion

Here's chapter 2. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.

* * *

The Price of Love 

Chapter 2: Reunion

Sasuke stood there in front of his house, thinking. _'I can't believe I'm back after 4 years.' _He was just about to open the door when he heard a small, gentle voice behind him.

"Sasuke- kun." He flinched. The voice was all too familiar to him. The Uchiha slowly turned around. There in front of him was his pink haired teammate, her eyes glistening with tears. Sakura stood staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes which were filled with sadness and regret.

Misunderstanding Sakura's facial expression for hatred, he quietly started to turn away, when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at her in confusion. "You still love me? After everything I put you through?" he asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

'_Do we still love him?' _asked inner Sakura, _'I mean sure he's still extremely hot and all, but….'_

She peered at him with her jade eyes. "Yes, but only as I would a brother," Sakura shook her head, "Nothing more."

"Sakura I-,"

"You don't have to apologize Sasuke, I've already forgiven you!" She smiled as tears fell freely down her face.

"Thank y-," but he was cut off.

"Yo Sasuke- teme!" yelled a certain blonde ninja coldly from a tree behind them.

"Hey dobe," replied Sasuke as he glared at Naruto. He softly jumped from the tree and walked up to Sasuke. They continued to give each other death glares. Sakura slowly moved away, frightened by the looks they were giving each other. Suddenly, Sasuke hung his head as if in shame.

"Naruto," he said in barely more than a whisper. His head came back up revealing tears streaming down his face. The tears Naruto had been fighting to keep back, leaked out.

Sakura just stood behind them amazed (and crying herself) at the emotion the two boys were showing. Then, as if things weren't awkward enough, the two rivals walked forward and embraced in a brotherly hug.

The bond between the two could now never be broken. The once rivals were now best friends, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Wow! That was really angsty. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is full of Narusaku fluff and stuff! 

Sasuke: I can't believe you made me cry!

Me: Haha Sasuke, too bad. You have to have a sensitive side.

Sasuke: No, I don't!

Me: Of course you do!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: Fine be your old emo self. Anyway, plz rate and review or else Sasuke will cry.

Sasuke: NO I WON'T!!!

Me: hehe, whatever.


End file.
